And Their Flesh Like Glass
by bobtheacorn
Summary: The Varden took Feinster.  Then Belatona.  And countless cities in between. ...And Glaedr, poor, wise, lonely, unfathomable Glaedr, was content - or discontent - to lie in the broken, unhappy din of his sorrows... and his memories.


-x-

And Their Flesh Like Glass

-x-

_Glaedr._

The elf pressed against his consciousness, soft and persistent.

_Glaedr._

Briefly, the dragon stirred, but he ignored the questing thoughts. He didn't want to deal with them at the moment. He wanted to be left alone. He received another prodding, patient, _Glaedr._ And then another. And finally his curiosity bested him and he opened bright golden eyes, his slanted pupils dilating to take in the white-blue details of the starlit room. His gaze fell at once upon Oromis, and the young elf beamed at him in the dark. _Is that agreeable?_ Oromis asked, bringing with his inquiry the lilting cascade of music from his mind, _Glaedr?_

The dragon reveled in the mental sound for a moment, letting it seep into his bones, and a low hum vibrated his chest as he shifted, kneading the mattress. Then he repeated the name to himself, _Glaedr,_ turning his head slightly as he contemplated it. At nearly a month old, he had grown far too big to sleep comfortably with Oromis, though the elfling was small and the bed was large; he was longer than Oromis was tall by nearly a foot, his lustrous tail included in the measure, and when he and Oromis stood side-by-side, their shoulders were level with but a few inches to spare. His size - his claws, and hardening scales, the tines ridging his jaw, and the spikes threading along his back and his tail - did not stop him, however, from climbing into the bed every night and curling up beside Oromis to keep him warm and keep him company.

Since his hatching, this was the first name Oromis had presented to him.

_Glaedr._

It didn't take him long to decide.

He liked it. The name was fitting, imposing and sturdy in a way that nothing else could be, and it rang out soundly in his mind the same way as Oromis' thoughts did. The elf must have dwelled long into the night, into many nights, debating with himself and casting so many unsuited ones aside before settling on the right name. It _was _the right name; it was perfect and nothing less, and he approved of it greatly. Glaedr - the hum in his chest deepened in pitch at the thrill - spread his pleasure over his broad connection with Oromis, his emotions colored bright yellow, and blue, and warm, and flickering faintly with the fire that lay half-dormant inside of him. He wrapped the elf in his contentment.

_Yes, Oromis,_ he said.

Calm and elated, relishing in their shared enthusiasm, Oromis stretched out alongside him and lay propped up on his elbows, his silver hair fanned out across his back. He grasped the end of Glaedr's muzzle in his hand - his marked hand - and gave him a hearty, playful shake. _I'm glad, Glaedr._ Several abrupt and halting breaths invaded on the steady hum as Glaedr chuckled, closing his eyes once more.

_Oromis._

_Glaedr._

_Oromis and Glaedr._

_Yes._

The dragon's weird chuckling continued, muffled on the warm night air and accentuated by the light, melodious sound of his companion's laughter.

-x-

_There was nothing in him anymore._

_Nothing but a faint, distant echo and the vast expanse of his mind, and his alone - alone - alone - turning over and over with a rage and pain so unimaginably deep, it threatened to tear away his very core and he could not escape it, for there was nowhere to escape to. There was no quiet refuge, and no light and lilting melody to ease his torment; no gentle tide of thoughts to press against his own and comfort him, and no words to reassure him; no warm touch on his shoulder, or his jaw, or the leather of his wing. He was confused, and angry, and alone - so unbearably alone._

_He wanted to howl and thrash and tear at everything with his teeth and his claws._

_But he had no teeth..._

_And no claws..._

_And no Oromis._

_His entire being shuddered, bending in the throes of his despair - and he could not remember where he ended and where the blinding, endless nowhere began..._

-x-

(A/n) Well... I noticed this fandom is severely lacking in Oromis/Glaedr and I sought to remedy that (at this point, I'm considering my unmitigated desire to fill every fandom-hole I encounter a sickness. Because that's all it can be.). I wanted to turn this into a Glaedr-sized bandaid... but I'm lazy, so it remains to be seen and this will do well enough on its own. For now. Reviews are appreciated!

-Motcn


End file.
